


Thoughts of You

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf-speedwriting, F/M, M/M, Mentions of canon character death, Post-Series, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firestar shares the future they're building with Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> a very, very POV writing, with a lot of stream of consciousness elements. i mean, i don't know how you all do it, but this is pretty much how i talk to my dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: For of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: It might have been. - John Greenleaf Whittier  
> 

I’m sorry you aren’t getting to see this Red.

I think it’s worse, because you worked so hard for it. You put everything you had into keeping all of us safe and sheltered. It was the only thing that mattered to you, and now that we have it—now that the war is over and we have a safe home and enough energon to live on—you aren’t here to share it with us.

It was Unicron that did it, really, though you were gone by then, too. And things were a slow spiral for the Decepticons for a while after that anyway. But it was Unicron that saved us, in a certain ironic twist.

You probably would have appreciated that.

Inferno and I are fine. He weathered that last assault on Autobot City with barely a scratch and my ship was orbiting Cybertron when Unicron arrived and hardly saw combat at all. We’re expecting our first sparkling sometime during the spring. Sunstreaker even offered to give him a custom paint job.

I only wish that he could have been _our_ sparkling, instead of mine and Inferno’s. Or even yours and Inferno’s; I know how much you loved him. And he loved you too, even if he never showed it because everyone expected him to be with me.

And I don’t know if it’s worth anything, but I did love you too. Maybe not the way Inferno did, but it would have been enough for us to be happy. The three of us, I mean.

I wish we had a chance to know.

I’m glad the interred you on Earth instead of putting you in the space vault. Cybertron is doing well, but not well enough that we could visit you out there—even if the vault hadn’t been destroyed. But we’ve got a plot of land not terribly far from Blue and Sunny in Oregon, so we can come visit when we want.

We’ve got a little house now; just a couple of rooms and some furniture, but you know Inferno hasn’t ever been big on that sort of thing. And we’ve got more land than we know what to do with. Bluestreak says we should build a playground for the sparkling on some of it, and he’s probably right. I just… it’s been so long since we could have lives that I’ve kind of forgotten what to do. I’m sure you would have had a million ideas, though half of them would have involved security cameras and turbo-hound guards for the little one.

I miss you, Red. I miss you, and I really, really wish it hadn’t turned out this way.  



End file.
